


A Master's Deception

by FlameWolf



Series: A Secret Trilogy [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Birth, Blood, M/M, Mpreg, Underage Mpreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to 'Hellish Predicament.'  Not too long after becoming a demon, Ciel finds himself in a rather sticky predicament.  Its a good thing Sebastian wants to help, whether or not he actually wants it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Master's Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from ‘Black Butler’. This is only for fun and no profit will be made from it.
> 
> Author’s Note: Sort of a sequel to ‘Hellish Predicament’. Working off the assumption that Ciel was turned into a demon and such. Can stand alone but does make references to the ‘first’.

    Sebastian was first alerted to something being wrong the morning he walked into his former contract’s room and heard the young demon throwing up.  Old habits kicked in and he rushed to the once child’s side, seeing the youth looking abnormally pale and sweaty as he heaved stomach bile into the porcelain bowl before him.  As soon as he set foot in the small room, Ciel was shooting him a one-eyed glare before waving him away.  “Get out of here!  I don’t need your help,” he hissed, his one blue eye faintly glowing red.

    “But young Master,” the creature began, only to get a roll of toilet paper thrown at his dark haired head.

    “I’m not your Master anymore!  I don’t know why you’re even still around!  It’s not as if I have anything I can offer you anymore,” the newborn demon hissed, bitterness clear in his young voice.  Sebastian only pursed his lips in frustration as well as just a tiny bit of hurt before pinching the bridge of his elegant nose and releasing a sigh.

    “Ciel, enough.  You are acting like a petulant child,” he admonished in his smooth baritone, bending to pick up his new ward.

    Whether or not he showed it, Ciel’s words had caused his heart to clench in his chest; an organ he had often been accused of not having at all.  He could admit he had felt a sense of being robbed after flavoring his contract’s soul for such a long time only to have the chance to consume it ripped out of his hands.  Still, he had come to realize he felt more for the young boy than that of a demon hunting for a meal.  He had felt it long before the loss of the child’s soul and had only been strengthened by a certain incident only the two of them knew about.  As far as the servants knew, Sebastian had a severe case of food poisoning; this lie helped by the fact the imp he had birthed had simply disappeared to Hell after a few hours.

    That incident had been the most intimate moment in his long life and he felt honored his former contract felt strongly enough for him to help with the birth itself.  It had taken a lot of trust on his part to even allow the child in the room in the first place.  Just thinking about it made a glimmer of realization go through him.  He had the symptoms his new ward now exhibited, he just wondered if the small boy he carried was aware of this.  “Master, I do believe I know what your affliction is,” he informed as he laid the too pale demonling on the silk sheets.  His heart ached for how young Ciel was and not just in a human respect.

    “You know nothing!  Leave me!  I don’t want to see your face anywhere near me!” spat the young boy, refusing to met his gaze as his tiny hands curled in the black blanket that had been pulled over his once frail body.

    Sebastian could only blanch, sensing fear rolling of the former human.  It seemed his Master was perfectly aware of what was happening.  Pursing his lips as he ignored the wrenching feeling in his chest, the raven demon bowed stiffly before exiting the room.  Then he stormed into the huge mansion, ordering the other servants in their duties with an abnormal, steely coldness in his baritone.  As soon as they had sprinted off, he became aware of a strange wetness on his frigid cheek.  Reaching up to touch it with careful, gloved fingers, he brought down his hand to see blood staining the white material covering the tips of them.  Releasing an inhuman sound of rage, he curled his hand into a tight fist before continuing his own duties.  He would not allow the whelp upstairs the satisfaction of his tears.

    It was five months later that Sebastian got sick of Ciel’s behavior.  It had started with verbal abuse, had escalated to the former Lord ordering him to stay away from him and had come to a head with the child outright avoiding him.  He had even gone so far as to use his still developing powers to teleport away, something not advised in his condition and set the elder demon’s fangs on edge.  So, barely keeping a rein on his boiling rage, the infernal being burst into his Master’s study to have a frank discussion about what was going on.  What he saw made him deflate immediately.

    The once proud, sure noble now looked very much like the child he was.  His pale face was a mask of fear as his hands rested on a dome that seemed far too large for his thin body.  Once he saw Sebastian, however, that expression turned to black rage.  Both his hands immediately flew to hide his condition, an action that was just ridiculous.  Then he was releasing a snarl worthy of what he had become, his one eye going a deep crimson as unholy power radiated from his gravid frame.  “Get. Out,” hissed the much smaller, younger male, not intimidating his fed up elder one bit.

    Had the raven demon wanted, he could have squished Ciel like a bug.  As it was, he was barely able to restrain the burst of indignation that brought a nearly undeniable urge to kill along with it.  Taking a deep breath, he shook his head as his own eyes turned a similar shade of vermillion.  “No Ciel, as you have pointed out so graciously many times, you are no longer my Master.  I do not have to listen to you.  However, I would like you to listen to _me_ for a change,” he rasped, his voice slightly deeper than normal as he slowly made his way toward the more inexperienced monster that was giving him a less than frightening glower.

    “I know what is going on with you.  There is no use in trying to hide it.  We can do this the easy way or the hard way.  It is your decision,” he snarled, only to be shocked when the boy simply vanished.  Clamping his fangs shut to keep the angry roar inside, Sebastian allowed his dark powers to wrap around his body as his eyes turned from dark red to a bottomless black.  Then he was gone, following the energy signature his former contract left behind.  He would find the younger male even if he had to tear apart all of creation.

    As the months closed in on his ward’s due date, Sebastian felt himself growing more and more frantic to find the younger demon.  Fury had faded to downright fear as he followed the winding energy signature.  Every time he thought he had finally closed in on the other beast, Ciel managed to slip away; leaving him feeling frustrated and jittery.  His instincts practically screamed at him to find the imp under his care and he was just barely able to maintain control over his form as he went from city to city.  With how young and small Ciel was, the birth would be difficult.  There was also the added fact that the child he carried was more than likely feeding off him to sustain itself.

    Ciel wouldn’t know the first thing about what foods he would need to consume or how to channel energy to the fetus.  In turn, the unborn creature would take its nutrients from him in desperation.  This would gradually make it harder and harder for his fleeing charge to use his powers, something that could be a blessing as much as a curse.  Sighing, Sebastian ran a gloved hand over his face as he walked down yet another deserted road.  He still felt miles away from his former contract and it was quickly closing in on his time to give birth.  If he didn’t find the boy, he could very well die; a notion that ripped at the older demon’s demented heart.  After centuries of feeling nothing, he couldn’t bear to lose the one thing that actually meant something to him.

    After an endless time of walking, simply due to trying to reserve his powers for when the boy felt closer, Sebastian stopped as something rippled across the faint connection that still tied him to the Phantomhive heir.  After a few breathless moments of waiting, his normally dead heart thudding behind his ribs, it came again; much stronger and more like a scream.  Fear immediately prickled his skin and he was teleporting to the source.  As soon as he appeared, he found himself in a small cave; distressed moans echoing off the high walls.  This got his feet moving and he allowed the energy trail to guide him in the pitch blackness.  His keen eyes allowed him to see what human couldn’t and he avoided pitfalls easily as he worked his way towards his master.

    Soon he came across a tiny body huddled into a shaky ball, heavy moans leaving his lips as contractions wracked his body.  “Ciel,” he whispered, not surprised when the laboring boy immediately shot into a defensive position and hissed as best as he could through the pain.

    “Shhhh, shhhh.  You need help,” he soothed, his heart jolting when the Earl shook his dark haired head as he skittered backwards.

    “N-no!  I don’t want this!  I n-never oooooo a-asked f-fooooor...,” the younger demon panted, moaning as he fought against his body’s urge to push.

    “None of us do and none of us are ready for our first.  Many have to birth alone and both die in the process.  I will not leave you.  Come, let’s get those pants off to make things easier,” Sebastian tried to reason, getting a high pitched snarl for his efforts.  It would have been cute if the situation weren’t so dire.

    The gasping moan from Ciel as his legs spread on their own told the butler they were all out of time.  So, without much ceremony, he was tearing of his Master’s clothing and felt his heart drop from what he saw.  A shock of black hair was peeking out of his puffy, pulsing pucker.  This imp was coming and the boy needed to push.  “Your child is coming whether or not you want it to, now push,” he demanded, not surprised one bit when the contrary noble simply shook his head and fought against the urge that must have been all encompassing by now.  Unfortunately, more of the head came forward despite the boy’s best efforts; stretching the tight ring blocking its entry into the world.

    “Not pushing will only prolong your agony.  Work with your body and it will be over before you know it.  Now push!” snarled the much older male, his demonic nature dangerously close to the surface as his claws burst from his gloves.

    Thankfully Ciel obeyed with a scream that hurt his tattered soul, more of the head gradually emerging.  Soon the eyes were free, followed slowly by the rest of the rather large head.  “Aaaah!  H-hurts!” gasped out the writhing demon, his one eye begging his former protector to end his suffering for him.  Just seeing it made Sebastian’s heart clench and he leaned forward to nuzzle his charge’s cheek.

    “I know Ciel, it will be over soon.  This imp is as eager to be born as you are to be rid of it.  I will let no harm come to you,” he assured in a rasp before moving back down to assist his Master.

    True to his word, a shoulder popped free, immediately followed by the other one.  This drew a scream from the boy that made Sebastian flinch.  If he could trade places with the child now, he would.  All he could do was speed the birth any way he could.  Grabbing the slippery, blood covered imp, he gave a gentle pull as his ward pushed; the newborn popping free at last.  The elder demon handed Ciel the child before bending to lick at the gaping anus, healing torn tissue as the body worked to birth the afterbirth.  Panting, the shaking noble closed his eyes as he tried to ignore what was happening between his legs.  That was when he heard a coo from the thing that had come out of him.

    Looking down, he saw wide, blue eyes staring up at him; a faint red tinge around the rim when she blinked.  As much as he had hated her while he was carrying her, he loved her even more now that he was holding her.  Rumbling in response to her coo, he placed her against a swollen nipple to nurse while his servant continued to service him.  After a long while, Sebastian was crawling up to lie beside him; purring at the new imp as she fed.  “Will she disappear like yours did?” came his small, scared voice, his heart stuttering at the butler’s somber expression.

    “I am afraid so Master.  Enjoy what time you have with her.  However, if we were to make our own; that one would stay with us for its life span,” came the rasped response, a strange expression in the older being’s eyes.  It almost looked like desire.

    Looking down at the beautiful creature that fed from him, Ciel couldn’t deny the offer was tempting.  Even after all the agony he had gone through, he loved this baby.  The thought of her disappearing hurt something deep inside him.  “I will think about,” he whispered in his normal, cold tone, the chuckle his caretaker released telling him he hadn’t fooled the other male one bit.

    “As you wish Master,” Sebastian whispered, returning to watching the youngling as she suckled.


End file.
